Waterloo Road- How It Would Of Happend
by mrsleodyerdirectioner
Summary: This is my first of my Waterloo Road fanfics. It will be going back a few series where the students and teachers battle through their lives whilst attending this school.
1. Chapter 1

**Waterloo Road- How It Would Of Happend:**

**Now I know I haven't posted in a very long time. But thank you so much to whoever or is currently reading my iCarly fanfiction because I didn't expect it to get the response I did. So thank you for that. So this fanfiction is on Waterloo Road (as you can tell) and it is going to be set back quite a few series so just try and imagine what it could of been like. So i'm going to shut up now. Enjoy (and please review)**

(Later on after school has finished, Harry and Ruth up in his room)

Harry: My mum was like (imitation) "Harry have you been misbehaving?" Er, no mum i'm just in the cooler for the fun of it, you dozy melt

(Ruth and Harry laugh whilst eating small sandwiches)

Ruth: See, I like it when your like this

Harry: What trouble?

Ruth: No, just like having lots of fun (pause). I mean you look cute when you smile. And about before, I wouldn't mind seeing 2 of you. The more of the you the better

Harry: You know though, seriously like I don't know what I would of done these past few months without you. You know with the bullying and things

Ruth: Yeah well, i'm not going anywhere, am I

Harry: I know

Ruth: Anyway (wipes her hands) you've got me now

Harry: Forever?

Ruth: Yeah forever (they laugh and then kiss)

(A sort of intense scene next bewteen them)

(Ruth laying down)

Harry: Stay with me tonight, I want ya. Please will you stay with me? (She nods and then they kiss again)

**(The title sequence)**

(Next morning) (Laying in bed)

Ruth: Stop it

Harry: (little laugh) What?

Ruth: Looking at me

Harry: I like looking at you, you look very cute when your asleep

Ruth: So your saying i'm ugly when i'm awake

Harry: Ermm

(Ruth turns around)

Harry: (Sarcastically) God man (They laugh)

Ruth: Shut up (Harry tries to kiss her) Noo (turns around) your mum

Harry: Ruth, are you alright with all this because you know if your not ready then..

Ruth: No I am, just feels weird that's all

Harry: Yeah but that's the thing int it. I don't want it to feel weird

Ruth: No like (Turns around and sorting out her pillow) weird in a good way. Sort of like a new pair of shoes

Harry: (Sarcastically) Thanks for that

(They laugh)

Ruth: There going to be awesome, just... need to get used to them before it starts feeling good

Harry: I just dont want to push or rush you. That's all

Ruth: Yeah I know, your not. I love you

Harry: Love you an all (They laugh and put their heads together)

Ruth: But I really don't want your mum or sisters to catch us (they laugh) So, (whilst getting up and ready) i'm going to go now ( picks up her bag and then they kiss) Bye

(Ruth walks out and Harry has a big smile on his face)

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Bet it's not what you expected. The next chapter would be when everyone is arriving at school and obviously more. Please review if you can. By the way, if your reading this before Wednesday 21st, vote Eastenders for the NTA's (either Kellie or Danny for performance)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and more characters will be added from this chapter onwards. So here it is (and please review if you can)**

**(Later on, in the car park)**

Karen: Harry come on, it's like your not here

Harry: (getting out of the car) I am here mum, i'm just tired

Karen: Well give your mate a call and get her here

Harry: She's already here, I think

(Ruth walks to the car)

Ruth: Morning

Karen: Only just

Harry: Mum, it's not exactly like were late

Karen: I'll make no fuss about this but i'm not happy about what your doing

(Ruth and Harry give each other panicked looks)

Harry: (In a calm, panicky tone-if you know what I mean) Mum...

Karen: Going to bed late and laying in. I expect this of Jess but not you

Jess: (Sarcastically)Er thanks for that (Walks off with Bex)

Harry: Yeah right, yeah i'm sorry

Ruth: Actually miss, I think your being a bit unfair (Harry tries not to laugh) Well it's not been easy for Harry you know with everything that's gone on lately. I just think he deserves a bit of a... break that's all (Harry and Ruth give nice looks to each other)

Karen: Yeah your right, I can hardly blame you for wanting some fun (Hugs Harry) (Harry gives thumbs up to Ruth) Not much of that has happend lately

Harry: Yeah well, after school we're going to go shopping to town, get some bits for school

Karen: Oh, maybe I will come with you

Harry: No you really don't have to

Karen: Yeah well, we can make a night of it. You can help me pick a new outfit

Harry: Oh no mum, Jess would be way more better to do that than me. Knowing my history, you'll be coming back looking like a tramp

Ruth: Probably without the accessories for it it (they laugh)

Karen: Yeah I suppose, Jess would be better to do that with

Harry: Yeah way more better

(Looks over to Ruth and then they smile)

Karen: I do miss that though, despite not maxing out my credit cards

Ruth: I tell you what. You can go and find her now and ask her for tea

Karen: Oh, do you know what? I think I will. Thanks guys

(She walks off) (Harry and Ruth start walking)

Ruth: Oh were going into town after school are we?

Harry: Yeah, why not? You could get a new outfit or something

Ruth: Okay when someone invites me to the Oscars or Golden Globes maybe (they laugh)

Harry: Ok, i'll invtie you to Waterloo Road

Ruth: Yeah no thanks

Harry: Anyway (they go somewhere private outside) Care for a (whilst getting a bottle out of his bag) little fizz madam

Ruth: (taking bottle) What is it with you lately?

Harry: What it was you (taking the bottle, putting it back in his bag) who said I deserved a break a minute ago

Ruth: Yeah you do (they kiss) We've gotta go otherwise we will be late

(They walk into school)

**And that's it for this chapter. I hope your following and enjoying the story so far. If you are confused, want to ask me questions or just say your general opinion then review. And remember to vote for Eastenders**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we go again. Sounded a bit like Whitesnake there. Anyway, thank you to the people who have read the fanfic so far. Hope you are enjoying it and understand it but like I said in the last chapter. You can ask me any questions at all. Here is this chapter and I really hope you do enjoy it. Please review.**

**Following on after the last chapter (Later on after other scenes) (At break time)**

Emily: (Walking with Ruth through school) Are you alright, you've just been distant all day

Ruth: Yeah, i've just had a lot to think about that's all

Emily: (They stop walking) Must be big

(Ruth looks over to Harry)

Ruth: Yeah it is

Emily: Anyways i've got to go tot the toilet and get something to eat from the canteen. See you in Food Tec?

Ruth: Yeah course (Emily walks off)

Harry: (Walks up to Ruth) Can we talk?

Ruth: Yeah sure (they walk over to a corner and Harry tries to speak) I'll speak first. Last night was good and I do love you

Harry: Me too. I just think after a lesson i've had today maybe we should just..

Ruth: Yeah

Harry: Sorry. I noticed this morning you were so happy and stuff. Just thanks for being so nice about this

Ruth: I just want us to stay mates and maybe it'll go away eventually

Harry: Just keep last night between us?

Ruth: Sure (They hug and then the bell rings) Bye

(They walk to the lesson)

(Finn comes over to Harry and puts his arm over Harry's shoulder)

Finn: Alright mate?

Harry: Fine

(Mrs Fry's Food Tec Class) (People are at their food stations cooking)

Emily: (Whilst cooking) I think i'm getting it miss

Ruby: Excellent. (under her breath) At least one person can do it right. (Ruth is frying onions and Ruby is sipping water) Em. No Ruth you need to stir it constantly otherwise they would stick and eventually burn. (Ruth tries again) No your not doing it rig-

Ruth: (She slams the spoon down) (In a higher tone and pitch) Do you know what?! IM NOT BOTHERED! Cos your all liars the lot of ya! Just leave me alone, i've had enough (Picks up her spoon and carries on)

(Everyone else apart from Ruby has shocked faces and/or trying not to laugh) (For those of you who are fans of Glee, do you see where i'm coming from?)

Ruby: (To Ruth) Right outside now (Ruth puts down her spoon, takes her apron off and walks out) (To the rest of the class) Carry on (They all carry on whilst speaking to one another)

(Ruth is outside thinking and Ruby comes out of the classroom) Right do you want to explain to me what happend in there? (Ruth doesn't answer and Ruby has annoyed look on her face) If you don't tell me, then you'll be spending the rest of the day in the cooler

(A pause)

Ruth: I'm just having a bad day that's all

Ruby: I'm sorry your having a crisis right now but shouting about it in a Food Technology class is hardly the right time or place to do it in

Ruth: (Small sigh) Yeah i'm sorry

Ruby: Are you sure it's not more than that?

(Another pause)

Ruth: No. Look I am really sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you

Ruby: Well I'll give you a few minutes to calm down and then you can come back in and then... we could start again (Ruth nods and Ruby walks back in) (Quietly, whilst the camera is still on Ruth) Right, how are we all doing?

**I know this chapter was a bit short but the next thing that is supposed to happen would make much more sense if I put it into a complelty new chapter. Feel free to review. Also rememberto vote Eastenders**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya. I'm just gonna get on with it because otherwise i'd just be repeating myself in these introductions. Here it is. Please review.**

**(As you would of rememberd, there would of been more scenes after the previous one I have written) **(Lunchtime, after the next lesson) (Ruth is walking towards the lockers with the stairs. Amy comes running to catch her up)

Amy: Hey Ruth, wait up! (Ruth turns around) Heard about what happend in Fry's lesson

Ruth: So? (Turns back to her locker)

Amy: Don't you wanna know how?

(Ruth shrugs her shoulders. Amy gives her a look) (Ruth turns around)

Ruth: I suppose

Amy: Denzil told Sam, Sam told us

Ruth: Well that's hardly the news of the century

Amy: That's not the point. I'll give you £15 if you tell me what it was about, because I know your weird in class but not to do this

Ruth: Wow. And you really think £15 is going to make me say why

Amy: Well yeah it's money in it

Ruth: You really don't change, do? I've heard you've done this to a teacher before i'm not thick

Amy: Yeah well, I know this won't backfire this time

Ruth: (A little bit of a raised voice) Face it Amy, i'm not telling you (People are walking through the doors/corridoors and stop to watch)(Her voice has raised a bit more) Your just a sick, little bunny boiler person who is always after money!

(Amy shoves Ruth up against the lockers)

Amy: (Shouting whilst Finn, Sam, Josh and Lauren walk through together. Also Harry and Kyle through different directions) Shut up saying that about me!

(Karen sees them whilst walking down the stairs with someone else)

Karen: Amy!

Amy: (Lets go of Ruth) (In a annoyed tone) What she started it!

Ruth: What? (Her back is facing towards the stairs)

Karen: Either way violence is never the answer

Amy; (Shouting) Yeah well, at least i'm not the one who slept with your son last night!

(Everyone has shocked looks on their faces/laugh shocks) (Kyle turns to face Harry hand/finger over mouth) (Ruth and Harry have guilty looks on their faces)

Karen: Amy to the cooler right now. Harry and Ruth to my office. Everyone else show's over (Karen walks back up the stairs whilst Amy walks/runs up to the cooler. Everyone walks away whilst talking. Harry and Ruth look towards each other)

(Later on at lunch, in office) (Karen walks in with a face of she can't believe she has just heard)

Janeece: Are you alright Mrs Fisher? You just seem.. you know

Karen: I'm fine Janeece

(Back facing her whilst still stood up)

Janeece: I was just wondering what I should do for my tea. I mean, have you had a cod from that chippie near here recently because I swear they've gotten smaller and that curry sauce just (Harry and Ruth appear) doesn't seem to have the same kick as- (Karen turns around)

Karen: (To Harry) Well!.. And don't use Janeece as an excuse not to answer

Harry: We haven't done anything wrong

Karen: Then why did you look all guilty after Amy shouted it and why didn't you deny it

Harry: Because we both knew you act like this!

(Janeece has a clueless look on her face)

Karen: Well what did you expect when Amy told everyone that you slept together last night!

(Janeece has a OMG look)

Harry: I'd expect you to stop treating me and Ruth like we're young kids!

Karen: You swore to me Harry there would be nothing going on in that room with anyone!

Harry: Nothing going on?

Karen: Well what would you say?! I believed you both and this is what I get in return

Janeece: I think I best go (about to leave)

Harry: Do you know what, I could understand if we did something wrong like my dad, but we didn't!

Karen: Yeah after what he did, it's all more of a reason to behave

Harry: What's that got to do with anything we're talking about?!

Karen: Your only kids Harry, your too young to be doing things like that!

(Janeece has a clueless look on her face)

Harry: Why?!

Janeece: I'll see you later (about to go)

Karen: Well it's illegal apart from anything else

Harry: See no it's not, you don't even know what your going on about

Karen: Yeah well, I do know I feel let down and horribly dissapointed! And maybe it's not illegal for you (Looks over towards Ruth)

Ruth: I'm really sorry miss

Karen: How long has this been going on under my nose?!

Janeece: Right i'm gonna go Mrs Fisher

Karen: (To Janeece) No you never Janeece

Janeece: No, i'll see you soon (walks out)

Karen: (To Harry) Now look what you've done, she came to ask about dinner for herself!

Harry: (Sigh) There's not even a point into talking to her Ruth, come on (They nearly walk out)

Karen: Not so fast young man, i've not finished with you yet!

(Scene in staffroom) (Janeece walks in)

Janeece: You never guess what? Harry Fisher and Ruth Kirby have been at it

Tom: (Looking up from his newspaper) Your kidding

Janeece: (Shaking head) Nope. There arguing about it now in the office (Sitting down) Ah had to get out of there. (Grabs a biscuit)

(Scene in the canteen)

Kyle: Can you believe it 'Ruth and Harry' shacking up

Sam: I know. I'd thought they'll be the last people to get involved with something like this

Lauren: (Walks up to them) Amy just text me now saying she overheard them two talking this morning

**And that's it for this chapter. I really hope you liked it, and if you are going to read the next chapter I really hope you enjoy it. Please review. And remember vote Eastenders!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone again. I really do apprechiate you reading my fanfiction even people who don't live in the same country so thank you for that. I'm going to get on with it now. Please review.**

(Back to the office) (Ruth is sat down and Harry is facing away from Karen)

Karen: You've still not answered my question from before, how long has this been going on?!

Harry: None of your buisness

Karen: Anything that goes on under my roof is my buisness, so come on!

Harry: Alright, we only did it the once, last night if you really want to know

Karen: Do you really expect me to believe that?

Harry: Well why ask then?!

Karen: I bet you've going on for weeks up there

Harry: Do you know what? Think what you want. I don't care anymore

Karen: (To Ruth) And you Ruth a guest in my house

Ruth: (Turns to face Karen) I'm sorry (Turns back)

Harry: No don't drag her into this, it was me who started it all

Karen: Well what happend to this vow you both took?

Harry: I don't think I believe in it anymore

(Ruth turns to look at Harry)

Karen: That didn't last very long. All the words we had to listen too. And now you two are doing this

(Harry turns around)

Harry: You know, you wouldn't be saying all of this if it was somebody else

Karen: Yes I would!

Harry: No you wouldn't, your not bothered that i'm having sex, it's because it's with your 'ex best teacher's daughter'

Karen: That has got absoutley nothing to do with it. I've got to admit, it does make it worse though

Harry: See (Gives her a look)

Karen: It does!

Harry: It's what I want to do when I love someone

Karen: What would you know about love?!

Harry: I know if you loved my dad a bit more, he wouldn't of gone off with Maria

(Ruth stands up and turns around)

Ruth: I'm really, really sorry miss

Harry: You know what?! Ruth is the one good, decent thing i've got. And your trying to take her away from me

Karen: Get, out!

(Ruth and Harry walk out) (Next scene: Vicki and Jess sees them)

Vicki: Oh my god and here they come

Jess: Look at his face, guilty as sin. Didn't know you had it in ya

Harry: Leave it out Jess, i've just had a leacture from mum

Jess: What'd she say?

Harry: Well let's face it, she doesn't need to worry because nothing's gonna happen

Vicki: What do you mean?

(Harry and Ruth look at each other)

Ruth: We decided at break not to do anything about it and just be friends (Bell rings) We've gotta get to Spanish (Whilst walking to Spanish) By the way, did you really mean what you said about losing your faith?

Harry: I really don't know. I've been thinking lots lately. Sorry for saying it like that

Ruth: It did come out of nowhere. Any reason?

Harry: I try and do all these things. I mean I follow his rules, I follow him. Where does it get me? My dad runs off with another woman, I get asked to do counselling, I fell in love with you and... it's sin

Ruth: That's what it's about though. Testing your faith

Harry: Maybe your right

Ruth: I know I am (they laugh) We're just not doing anything about it

(They walk into Spanish)

Kyle: Oh here they are, the 2 lovebirds (everyone else laughing)

(Ruth and Harry sit down)

Miss Montoya: Alright everybody, calm down

Amy: (To Ruth and Harry) Have you 2 actually heard of keeping it quiet for more than a day?

Lauren: I know, didn't your brother go out with your sister. It's practically incest int it

(Harry stands up quickly)

Harry: Incest isn't incest unless your blood related! (Picks up his bag and walks out)

Amy: Catch a nerve does he Ruth?

Lauren: I was just stateing a fact, I mean on some levels if Jess and Jonah ever went on to have babies, you and Harry would of actually been blood related. So in some ways you've got to thank them for that

Ruth: (Turns around) You two don't even know what your talking about. Jess and Jonah never really did anything. Me and Harry are just going to stay really good friends if you really want to know, never mind your stupid mouth (turns back around)

(Lauren and Amy look at each other)

Lauren: Hold on

Amy: You lost your virginity before your brother. That is just sick-

Miss Montoya: That is enough! Stop it! You two can spend some time in the cooler

Lauren: What just because we're stateing the obvious?!

Miss Montoya: Out!

(Lauren shrug at one another and get up with their stuff)

Amy: (Whilst walking) Twice in one day

(They both walk out and shut the door)

Miss Montoya: (To the class) Everyone turn to page 34 in the textbooks on your table and i'll just go and talk to Harry (She walks out the classroom. The corridoor is empty. She walks back into class) Carry on and do the exercises on that page, i'll be back in a minute

(She walks back and and she finds Harry outside near the bike sheds)

Harry: Sorry I walked out like that

Miss Montoya: You did what you had to do, I eventually sent Amy and Lauren to the cooler

Harry: I just had to get out of there, i've already had a massive leacture from my mum I don't need another one

Miss Montoya: Is there any particular reason you and Ruth have decided to say friends?

Harry: (Shrugs his shoulders) Don't know, I was in Mr Budgen's class and we was watching a clip and something just crossed my mind and we just both decided at break to leave it like that

Miss Montoya: For what it's worth, i'm sorry. Do you wanna come back into the lesson, remember they have gone to the cooler

Harry: Yeah, okay (They walk back inside)

(Free period for Ruby and Grantly in the staffroom)

Grantly: (In his usual voice) The countdown to teenage pregnancy has just begun

Ruby: They might of been stupid enough to do that, but not that

Grantly: (Whilst reading the newspaper) Well you don't know

Ruby: That's why she acted the way she did in my class this morning

Grantly: Oh yes, I heard about that. The shouting match

(Back in Spanish) (Whislt doing work)

Ruth: You sure your alright now?

Harry: I'm fine, I swear . Sorry I didn't stay

Ruth: Don't worry, I sorted them out even though I did start to get annoyed with them

Harry: Good on you. I just know she's going to say something to my mum and then I will have another long conversation with her

Ruth: Oh god, my dad

Harry: What about him?

Ruth: Your mum will end up telling my dad about what happend bewteen us and then he'll go even crazier than your mum

Harry: Calm down, i'll go and speak to my mum and ask her not to tell your dad

Ruth: Are you sure she will? She seemed really mad before

Harry: I have to face her eventually and what's the point of your dad going crazy if nothing's gonna happen

Ruth: Suppose your right, thanks

**And that's it for this chapter. What did you think? Please review and I really hope you enjoy the next one**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, thank you for those who are reading so far and I really hope you are enjoying it. So here is next chapter. Please feel free to review**

(After Spanish, Harry at the office and Janeece sees him)

Harry: I need to speak to my mum

Janeece: Sorry, she's really busy. She's got an appointment in about 5 minutes and then a meeting straight after

(Karen appears)

Karen: It's all right Janeece, can you just get on with your work please? (Janeece sits down) Harry, come in (Harry and Karen walk into her office) Don't you have last period to get to?

Harry: Free period. And I also thought it would be better to face one another before we get home

Karen: And why's that? (Harry doesn't answer) Harry, I know it's something. I can tell by the expression on your face

Harry: You can't tell Ruth's dad about us, please that's all i'm asking

Karen: He was the appointment I have in 5 minutes

Harry: What?! Mum please don't tell him. He's gonna stop us being mates, what's the point of something happend when nothing is ever gonna happen again?

Karen: He has a right to know

Harry: Yeah maybe but... I don't want to see Ruth get hurt and I know if you end up telling her dad it will happen. I know that's not what you want either

Karen: No it's not. But what you did-

Harry: I know, I should of told you

Karen: Sorry (they hug) (through the little window) Janeece, could you tell Mr Kirby when he gets here, i'm sorry he's had a wasted journey but I don't need to speak to him anymore because i've sorted it out (turns back to Harry)

Harry: Thank you

(After a few more scenes, school finished. Outside in the car park)

(Ruth walks up to Harry waiting by car)

Ruth: How'd it go?

Harry: Sorted

Ruth: Really?! How?

Harry: Just spoke to my mum and she said she wasen't going to tell him

Ruth: Ah Harry thank you, tell your mum also

Harry: I will

Ruth: See you tomorrow (walks off)

Jess: (walks up) Aww, you missing her already?

Harry: Shut up

Bex: Yeah Jess, leave it out

(Later on at the house: Bex, Jess, Karen and Harry sat at the dinner table with food)

Jess: Sorry I didn't want to go out tonight mum

Karen: It's fine, this meal tells us it was a good decison to stay in

Bex: Too right

Karen: Your not having much to eat Harry

Harry: I'm not that hungry

Bex: You miss her, don't ya? (everyone looks at him) what it'll be weird if he didn't

Karen: Well we've got to forget it

Harry: Mum, I don't want to forget about it! I'm just saying we're leaving it! God, I bet you didn't react like this when you first found out about Jess

Jess: Er, scuse me

Bex: Why don't you want to forget it?

Harry: I don't know, guess it was something along the line of she was my first

Karen: First times don't mean everything Harry

Harry: (stands up) Well it does to me! (Starts walking away)

Bex: What about your food?

Harry: Not hungry (goes upstairs)

**That is the end of this chapter because usually I would count this as an end of an episode, so I really hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review. And I almost forgot to say when he did actually win it but DANNY DYER WON AN NTA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi it's me again. Well let's face it, who else would it be. Here is the next chapter. It would start from what would be a new episode so I really hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

Next episode:

(In the house- Jess, Bex and Karen in the kitchen then Harry walks in)

Karen: Morning (Harry doesn't answer) Come on Harry this is silly. (He still doesn't answer).I'll tell you what, why don't I cook your favourite for your tea tonight?

Harry: What? And you think that's going to make it better

Karen: Come on Harry, I didn't know you felt that way

Bex: But mum, i'm not trying to get involved here. But don't you think you should of known

Jess: Yeah, I mean it's not like you've seen Harry like this before

Harry: I am here you know! Sorry, i've just been a bit put off lately

Karen: (walks over to Harry) No, i'm sorry for not listening to you, and for not taking into account about how you actually felt about the whole situation

Harry: It's alright mum (they hug)

Karen: So, how about that tea tonight?

Harry: Too right

(In the car park, Ruth walking past whilst Harry's looking at her)

Bex: Oh Harry, I wish you would get over her

Harry: I am. It's just weird you know

Amy: (walking up with friends) Hi Harry, still getting over Ruth are?

Bex and Jess: Get lost!

Jess: You alright?

Harry: Will be

Jess: Well if anyone else starts on you like that, tell me and Bex and we'll swing for them

Harry: Oh so you can swing for everyone without getting expelled?

Karen: No they will not get expelled because I won't let them go near everyone else

(They start walking)

Jess: But they need to know!

Karen: I'm sure they do but not in a way your suggesting (They walk into school) I'll see you all later (walks off to the staff room but steps on something making a crunching noise. Karen bends down to pick it up and book/magazine around it. She reliazes it is a pregnancy test) Oh No (Karen walks into the staff room) Chris

Chris: (Turns around with coffee in his hand) Yeah?

Karen: I found this in the corridoors (holds up the test)

Chris: Oh mygod, do you know who's it is?

Karen: No but I found a book and a magazine around it but I don't know if they belong to the girl's who's test this is

Chris: What are we going to do?

Karen: Well we'll figure it out in my office

Chris: Your probably right (puts down his coffee) Come on (They walk out and walk to the office. They go in and shut the door) So... How are we going to figure out who's test that is?

Karen: I don't know (whilst picking up the book, flicking through the book) Maybe we'll just have to speak to the girls in each year to get an explanation out of each on- (Chris sees the back of the book)

Chris: Er, Karen I don't think we need to speak to each girl

Karen: Why not?

Chris: Turn the book around ( Karen does so and sees 'RUTH KIRBY' in black marker)

Karen: (Walks up to window near Janeece) Janeece can you please track down Ruth Kirby and Harry for us please?

Janeece: Sure thing Mrs Fisher (Searches on computer) Ruth is with Mr Clarkson and Harry is with Mrs Fry

Karen: Thank you Janeece

Chris: I'll go and get Ruth. You can go and get Harry. I'll get someone to cover my year 7's. Janeece can you get someone to cover my year 7's?

Janeece: Sure (picks up the phone)

(Ruby's Classroom-Scene)

(Finn standing at the front with everyone surronding him)

Finn: So miss, how do I do it again?

(Ruby immitates)

Ruby: It's all to do with the wrist action

Sam: Ah, I bet it is (Everyone but Ruby laughs. Karen knocks on the door and walks in)

Karen: Sorry Mrs Fry to interupt, but can I have a word with Harry please?

(Harry takes of his apron and gets his bag)

Amy: What've you done now Harry?

Karen: Amy, unless you want to find yourself in the cooler. I suggest paying full attention to what Mrs Fry is saying

(Karen and Harry walk out) (Tom's classroom-Scene)

Bex: Yeah, but dint George and Lennie keep running away because of what Lennie did or keeps on doing?

Tom: Yes but he doesn't mean to do it. So George doesn't like what Lennie's doing, but keeps supporting him because he feels a responsibility to take control and doing what's right for Lennie's sake. Can you think of any other points in the text where this happens?

(People put their hands up and Chris knocks on the door and then walks in)

Chris: Sorry to interupt but is there any chance I can speak to Ruth Kirby?

Tom: Sure (Ruth picks up her stuff and follows Chris out of the door) (To the class) Right, back to the question

(Outside the office-Scene)

Chris: Right, just wait outside here for one minute (Chris walks into the office) (Ruth sees Harry)

Ruth: You got asked here too. What for?

Harry: Don't know. My mum came and got me whilst I was in food tec, kind of a serious tone

Ruth: You don't think they want to talk about-

Harry: No, I kind of actually made up with my mum this morning about that so it can't be

(Chris opens the door)

Chris: You two can come in now

(They walk into the office and Chris shuts the door) (They see the expression on Karen's face)

Harry: What's going on?

Karen: A very serious case has become elert this morning when I walked into school. I found a book and a magazine on the school corridoors

Harry: Well what did the police say (Quiet laugh between him and Ruth)

Karen: And I also found a pregnancy test along with the book and magazine

(She puts the 3 of them on the table)

Harry: Look mum, I don't mean to sound rude but what's that got to do with us?

Karen: It's your book, isn't it Ruth? (She picks up the book and shows the back of it)

Ruth: Oh, that's where it got too

Chris: Meaning the test is yours

(Harry turns to Ruth)

Ruth: Look, i'll admit to the book and the magazine but that test is not mine

Karen: What do you mean? Are you sure?

Ruth: I'd think I know if I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive

Chris: So your not pregnant?

Ruth: No

Harry: For god's sake mum, you thought we weren't careful. We did use protection you know

Karen: OK i'm sorry for pointing the finger at the both of you. You can have your things back (Hands Ruth back the magazine and the book)

Ruth: Thank you (putting the stuff back in her bag)

Karen: Just go to your next lesson and sorry for dragging you both into this

(Harry and Ruth walk out)

Chris: Well at least that's one person we can cross off the list

(Back to Ruth and Harry)

Ruth: I can't believe they actually thought the test was mine

Harry: I know, I mean seriously mum let go (they laugh) Where are you now?

(Bell rings)

Ruth: PE, You?

Harry: PE

Ruth: Cool

Harry: I've got to go now because-

Ruth Yeah see you later (they go off in different directions)

**So that's it for this chapter, what did you think of it? Please review if you get a chance**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to all you wonderful readers. Thanks to those who are reading so far. I really hope you are enjoying it if you are reading it. Please review. This scene would start from where we practically left off**

(Back to the office)

Karen: I think you should go to your next class and keep a look out for girls who seem to have something bothering them, and then we could follow a trail to find out who is pregnant.

Chris: But what if we can't do that to find out?

Karen: Talk to Adana about it but right now we'll try and fix it ourselves

(Chris walks out of the office) (In PE-Scene) (Boys and girls are together)

Tom: Right all you, in boys and a girls' team. Dribble the football through the cones and when you get to the end. Kick it down to the bottom of the hall and run to the back of the line. The first team to get back to the first person who started wins. And no cheating because there will be consequences. 3…2…1 (Blows whistle) GO!

(Everyone starts the activity loudly. Tom walks out the door for 1 minute) (Harry and Ruth do the activity, when they get to the end Ruth accidentally kicks the ball through a window and everyone gasps and are shocked) (Adana sees what happens and walks into the hall and everyone stops)

Adana: Who is responsible for this?! (Long pause, Ruth looks like she's about to confess)

Harry: Miss Lawal, it was me (everyone has shocked faces) I must of kicked it too hard

(Tom walks back in)

Tom: What's gone on now?

Adana: Harry decided to kick a ball through the window (she points to the window)

Harry: It was an accident (Ruth looks guilty)

Tom: Is that what happend Ruth?

(Harry and Ruth look at one another)

Ruth: (Turns back to face foward and then she nods) Yeah

Harry: Mr Clarkson i'm sorry I kicked the ball through the window. I guess I just got to focused on trying to win

Tom: Right Harry, come with me. The rest of you, game's over. Start clearing up and then just pass the ball to one another. Practice your passes. But not to hard

(Tom walks out and Ruth mouths thank you to Harry) (He then walks out and everyone starts clearing up)

Amy: (To Ruth) He's your real knight in shining armour

Ruth: Shut up!

Sam: Yeah Amy just leave it now (she walks up to Ruth) I'm sorry the way Amy and Lauren were last week

Ruth: It's fine. Your not the one who said stuff though (she sees Sam's face) Did you?

Sam: All I said was I thought you and Harry were the last people to get involved with something like this

Ruth: Well suprise. Why did he take the blame though?

Sam: Maybe he felt like it was partly his fault because you were busy concentrating on something else

Ruth: Yeah that does make sense

(They start kick-passing the ball whilst still talking)

Sam: I mean in a few days or weeks, they'll forget all about this

Ruth: I hope your right

(Tom walks back in)

Sam: Sir, what's going to happen with Harry?

Tom: Well nothing to major, I imagine

Ruth: Thank god for that

(In office-Scene)

Karen: You broke a window?

Harry: Yes, I swear it was an accident. We was doing a game in Pe and the ball went through the window

Adana: In some ways I do believe him

Harry: I will try to be more careful next time

Karen: Well I guess then we have nothing to worry about. I'll get someone to come in to fix the window

Harry: Can I go and get change now?

Karen: Yeah sure (he walks out) Adana, can I have a word before you go?

Adana: What's the problem?

Karen: I found a pregnancy test this morning. I talked to Chris first period and we thought it might of been Ruth's because of a book we found was her's with the test. But we found out, it wasen't so we're going to need to speak to all the girls in school, to track down who's the test is

(Chris appears)

Chris: There's no need, i've got her here

(A girl with curly blond hair appears)

Karen: Phoebe

Phoebe: Yeah the test is mne

Adana: Phoebe, you are aware we are going to have to tell your mother about this

Phoebe: She already knows. This is my last day here

(Karen and Adana have shocked faces)

Karen: Phoebe, are you sure because they're people that will help you get through this?

Phoebe: Mrs Fisher, I really appreciate it but I just can't stay here

Adana: Can we at least speak to you and your mother first here/

Phoebe: It don't sound too bad

Karen: Janeece, can you call Phoebe Missberg's mother please and ask her to come in as soon as possible pleae

Janeece: Yes Mrs Fisher (Bell rings)

(Harry comes out of the changing rooms)

Ruth: Harry. I'm so, so sorry for not saying it was me who broke the window

Harry: Ruth. It's OK, I told them it was me because your my best friend and I didn't want you getting into trouble. Not anymore

Ruth: Well thanks anyway

Harry: That was a hell of a kick though

Ruth: Like you said I just wanted to focus on something else (She walks away)

(Outside, Sam walks up to Lauren and Amy)

Lauren: What's up Sam?

Sam: You two need to stop with the jokes

Lauren: What jokes?

Sam: Ruth and Harry. Yeah maybe they had one night together but that has absolutley got nothing to do with you two

Lauren: I suppose your right, i'll say i'm sorry in Spanish

Amy: Lauren! What are you playing at?!

Lauren: What am I playing at! Your the one who started all this (Sam and Lauren walk off)

(Next scene- In office: Karen, Chris, Phoebe and her mum) (Janeece walks in with a plate of biscuits and puts them on the table then she walks out)

Karen: Well, i've called you here Miss Missberg because because obviously you are aware of Phoebe's situation

Heather: Yes I am aware and please call me Heather. I just thought- we just hink a fresh start would be better for everybody

Chris: And is that what you want Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yes I really, really do. That's why my mum and me were the only people who knew, because if we told you at the end of the day that i'm leaving without telling you that i'm pregnant, it would've been much easier

Heather: Look, Phoebe's actually really like it at this school. And we'll hopefully find another one so she and her baby can feel safe again

Chris: Well we can understand all of that and if you really think a fresh, new start would be best for both of you then we can't stop you

Karen: I do understand all of that but Heather you are aware me and Mr Mead actually falsely accused my son's gi- well friend

Phoebe: I am sorry about that Mrs Fisher, I really am but I couldn't say anything to anyone

Heather: For what it's worth, i'm sorry too (she picks up her bag and gives her a letter and puts the bag down again) Here's the letter to say Phoebe will be leaving

Karen: Thank you and we really do wish you the best of luck with your GCSE'S and your baby

Phoebe: Thank you so much. I would really like it if I could stay till the end of the day. You know finish it

Karen: Well of course you can

Heather: Thank you for everything

(They all stand up and Heather shakes hands with Karen and Chris)

Chris: Best of luck

(Next scene- Spanish class) (Ruth is sat at a desk getting her stuff out of the bag) (Sam and Lauren walk up to her)

Lauren: Hi Ruth

Ruth: (Turns to Lauren) Whatever it isi'm not interested (turs back to her desk and puts her bag on the floor)

Lauren: No, i've just came over to say sorry about everything I said about you and Harry. I was out of order,and I can't say the same thing for Amy but I am sorry

Ruth: (Turns back to Lauren) Well thank you anyway

(Lauren and Sam walk off and sit down) (Harry walks in and sits next to Ruth)

Harry: What was all that about? (gets his stuff out and puts his bag on the floor)

Ruth: Lauren just came over an appoligised about what she said to me and you

Harry: Seriously?

Ruth: Yeah, although quite clearly Amy didn't

Harry: Ah it don't matter. She's always seemed a bit, you know

Ruth: Of couse I do

**Right i'm going to leave it there. Thank you for bearing with reading it. If you have any questions then please ask. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. Once again, here we are and thank you to those who are reading because it proves that people out there do want to find out what is going to happen. This chapter would carry on from the next one, just a different scene. Please review.**

(In office- Scene) (Chris left to get to his next class) (Karen walks up to Janeece)

Karen: Janeece, can you send a notice to every teacher saying that 25 minutes towards the end of the next lesson before lunch, we're having an urgent assembly in the hall

Janeece: What for?

Karen: Nothing for you to worry about, now get typing (Janeece does so)

(Back to Spanish- Scene) (Miss Montoya looks at Amy)

Miss Montoya: Amy. In venciones espandas, nombre de uno (everyone looks at Amy. She has a what the hell look) Spanish inventions, name one

Amy: Oh miss, you should (points) Ruth

Sam: (Turns around) Amy! Just leave it! (Turns back around)

Ruth: No Sam, it's alright

Amy: What?

Ruth: Amy, at first I thought you were alright but that comment was totally unnecessary

Amy: Oh whatever

Ruth: The thing is Amy you make us listen to you but you never listen to anything that we've got to say

Amy: Half the time I can't even be heard

Ruth: (Turns to face Amy) are you actually kidding me?!

Miss Montoya: Right everybody enough! Amy, a Spanish invention!

Amy: (Puts her hands on the table) Paella

Miss Montoya: That wasn't so hard, was it? Anybody else? (After class- Scene) (Whilst everyone else is packing away) Don't forget reports are due in 2 weeks today

(Whilst walking out of the classroom)

Lauren: Ruth, good on you for saying that to Amy

Sam: Yeah that was really cool back there

Ruth: Thanks

(Sam and Lauren walk away)

Harry: Told you everything would be alright. Nobody even talked about the window

Ruth: Yeah because Amy was busy talking about the other thing

(Phoebe walks up to them)

Phoebe: I am really, really sorry for letting (Points to Harry) your mum was thinking that it was (Points to Ruth) you who was pregnant

Harry: How'd you here about that?

Ruth: It was yours, wasn't it?

Phoebe: (She nods) It's my last day here and I wasn't going to let anyone know that i'm pregnant

(She walks off)

Ruth: Oh my god, just when I thought when nothing else could shock me (they walk to their next lessons)

(Next scene- People walking to assembly hall)

Karen: (Whilst walking on the stage) thank you everybody for turning up, and I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson right before lunch

Finn: (Shouts out) It's alright; it's only maths (everyone laughs)

Karen: Yes thank you Finn and that's 15 minutes in the cooler after school for disrupting a school assembly (everyone ooh's) I called you all here to talk about that if anything is bothering you and I mean anything at all, then mine, Mr Mead's and Miss Lawall's door is open

(Whilst Karen is still talking, Ruth and Harry are talking quietly)

Ruth: You don't think this is anything to do with Phoebe, do you?

Harry: No she won't, Phoebe would have been a lot more scared before

Ruth: What for? She's only here for the remains of the day which isn't long

Harry: Oh, so you'll be like that in Phoebe's situation?

Ruth: Point taken

(After assembly, also after lunch and lesson) (In the car park, everybody is going home) (Phoebe walks up to Karen)

Phoebe: Thank you for not saying anything before in assembly miss

Karen: It's fine Phoebe and good luck for the future

(Phoebe walks away)

Harry: (To Karen) I know the test was Phoebe's

Karen: How?

Harry: She came over and apologised to me and Ruth about the mix up

Karen: Well just try and keep it between you

(Later on after certain scenes) (At Kirby household) (Ruth watching TV whilst doing homework)  
>Marcus: (Walks in) I've got to go to this meeting now<p>

Ruth: (Turns to face him) It's nearly half 8

Marcus: I know, it's just a late one (Ruth stands up) There's lasagne in the fridge if you get hungry (they hug)

Ruth: Bye dad (Marcus walks out of the house) (Ruth picks up her phone and dials) (A pause) Hi, I was just wondering if you would like to come over and just play on the wii… yeah my dad's gone out and he still doesn't know what happened so… OK, yeah I'll see you soon.. OK bye

(Puts her phone down)

**I'm going to leave it there and thank you for reading. Make sure you read the next one. Please review. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi wonderful readers. I love that your all still reading so thank you. Please feel free to review. Here it goes. This scene is quite literally where we left off.**

(Ruth and Harry sat down on her bedroom floor playing Mario Kart)

Ruth: And that's how it's done (Puts remote down)

Harry: How do you get to be so good at everything?

Ruth: Well (getting up) it's just something I have to do

(She picks up her remote and gets Harry's and places them on the side) (Turns the TV off)

Harry: (Stands up) I wish it was something I have to do

Ruth: Hey, you're good at things in your own way

(Harry turns to face Ruth and they look at one another) (A long pause)

Harry: So, what do you want to do now?

Ruth: Well there's lasagne in the fridge if you're hungry

Harry: No (they kiss)

Ruth: We could play a game (they kiss again)

Harry: I'm not really into games that much

Ruth: Me neither (they kiss again) (Another scene- laying on the bed) Hey, erm… I want this

Harry: Yeah, me too (they kiss deeper) (After other scenes, Harry sitting up whilst doing up his shirt slowly with a look on his face, then stands up putting his tie on) (Ruth walks in and they face one another) so… What do we do now?

Ruth: Well, we've got to keep this quiet. And make sure Amy doesn't end up telling the whole school this time

(Another scene, outside her house)

Harry: Hey Ruth, I'm sorry that it happened

Ruth: Me too

Harry: See you tomorrow

Ruth: See you Harry

(Ruth walks back in and Harry walks off) (After other scenes-Harry arrives home and walks into the kitchen)

Bex: Hey Harry (doesn't speak) (she is a little concerned) you alright? (He shrugs and she gives him his dinner at the table and then he starts to tear up) (Worried, walks over to Harry) Harry, what's wrong?

Harry: Don't you just hate it when you really fall for someone and they just don't wanna know

Bex: Come on Harry, this is so not like you… I'll tell you what, after you've eaten this, we can get some ice cream and watch a show of your choice (he nods) that's my boy

(After another scene, the show ends)

**I know this chapter was only short but as you can tell, this would mark the end of the show so thank you for reading so far. And make sure you come back for more**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers and here we are again. Thank for those who are bearing with and wanting to carry on reading it. Please review if you want and enjoy. This chapter would be a start of a new episode**

Next episode:

(In the house- Jess, Karen, Bex and Harry in the kitchen) (Harry walks over to Bex)

Harry: You haven't told anyone yet about what I told you last week

Bex: No course not

Harry: OK good. We haven't spoken since

Bex: (concerned) How come?

Harry: This time it felt… different and I don't know how. (He sees Bex's face) I can't believe I'm talking about this with my sister)

Bex: Yeah it is a bit weird but at the end of the day it's how you feel

Harry: Suppose your right

(Karen walks up to them)

Karen: Are you two going stand around here all day talking or are you actually going to get a lift?

Bex: Yeah we're coming, Jess? (They walk out)

(After other scenes-In the school carpark) (Karen, Jess and Harry get out of the car and Harry sees Ruth walking past)

Harry: (To Bex) I'm gonna do this now

Bex: Harry, do you understand how painful it is to tell someone you love them and not have them say it back?

Harry: I don't… I don't care

Bex: OK, well then I can't stop you. Good luck (They walk off in different directions, Harry walks over to Ruth)

Harry: Ruth, can I talk to you for a minute?

Ruth: Look if it's about what happened…

Harry: It's not. Please just 2 minutes (They walk over to a private spot) OK.. First things first I am sorry about-

Ruth: (In a quiet tone) Harry-

Harry: No please, let me finish. Second of all sorry that I've been a bit distant with you lately

Ruth: Harry, it's OK. We're both to blame with what's happened

Harry: Yeah but, that's it (A long pause) See- I've got love- for you. Sorry that sounded stupid

Ruth: Yeah well (puts her arms around his neck) I've got love for you too (they both smile) Are you gonna kiss me then or not?

Harry: I'm not a total idiot (he kisses her and then they hug)

Ruth: But we can't tell anyone because my dad doesn't even know about… what happened and-

Harry: Ruth. It's OK. I won't tell anyone. OK (they kiss again and the bell rings)

(Next scene- In office, Karen walks in and sits down at her desk) (Janeece walks in with her post)

Janeece: (Puts post down on the desk) Here you are Mrs Fisher, is there anything else you want me to do for you?

Karen: No thank you Janeece, I am going to speak to everyone in the staff room in about (looks at her watch) actually right now (stands up) come on (they walk off to the staffroom)

(Next scene-Ruth and Harry are walking up outside English)

Ruth: You know, you didn't have to walk me up here

Harry: Yeah, well it felt right too especially when (Looks in Bex's direction)

Ruth: Bex knows?

Harry: Not about us being together but about…

Ruth: Harry!

Harry: I know I shouldn't of but she saw me after and I didn't know what else to do. She won't tell anyone, she swore and Bex never breaks her promises

Ruth: OK. But if she-

Harry: She won't. OK, I'll see you later otherwise, I'll be late

Ruth: Bye (Harry walks off) (Bex walks up to Ruth)

Bex: Are you two… (She sees Ruth's face) Are you?

Ruth: Yeah

Bex: Oh that's so great for you guys

Ruth: Thanks but don't say anything

Bex: Why not? You both feel the same way about each other. People in the school will come around. Par-

Ruth: My dad doesn't even know about the first time, if he finds out about that and the fact that we're together, he'll go mad. So Bex, please don't tell anyone

Bex: Yeah sure. I'm the last person to spread stuff round about relationships

Ruth: I really appreciate it, thank you

(Jess walks up to them)

Jess: What you two talking about?

Bex: Nothing just about the test we've got today

Jess: Oh my god, the test I totally forgot about that

Ruth: Shouldn't you still remember though?

Jess: How is it that you're younger than me and you still know everything?

Bex: (Turns to face her) Jess

Ruth: It's OK Bex. You'll be surprised at the things I don't know

(She walks into the classroom)

**That's it for this chapter; I do like the nice parts. Keep reading, still plenty more to come. Please feel free to review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello once again. I don't really know what to say in these entrances, accept the fat I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Feel free to review. This scene would just be carrying on from where we left off.**

(Another scene- Food Technology) (People stood behind their stations with aprons on) (Ruby is stood at the front)

Ruby: Now, can anyone tell me what it is called if you are allergic to gluten (no one answers) Come on, we just went over this

Kyle: Well then there's no need for you to ask us then (everyone apart from Ruby laughs)

Ruby: Just get cooking (everyone starts cooking)

(Another scene- In the office: Karen is sorting through her post) (The phone rings and Janeece answers)

Janeece: Hello, Waterloo Road Comprehensive. How may I help you?

(Camera goes back to Karen) (She starts writing things down) (Camera goes back onto Janeece) Right thank you very much, bye (She puts the phone down and walks over to Karen)

Karen: (looks up) Problem?

Janeece: I don't think so but Mr Kirby wants to come in and speak to you about something

Karen: Do you happen to know what that something is?

Janeece: He said he didn't want to talk about it over the phone (She shrugs her shoulders and goes to sit back down)

(Karen has a realization look on her face) (She stands up and walks over to Janeece)

Karen: If anyone wants to speak to me, put them on the list and tell them I'll speak to them later (She walks out the office and to Tom's English classroom)

Tom: Right you have the rest of this lesson and half of next lesson to complete this essay- (A door knock interrupts him) Come in (Karen walks in)

Karen: Hello Mr Clarkson, sorry to interrupt but can I have a quick word with Ruth please

(Ruth looks up with a confused face)

Tom: Can't it wait till later, there about to start an essay

Karen: It'll only be for a few minutes

Tom: OK. Ruth (Ruth stands up follows Karen outside the door) (They walk into the corridor)

Karen: Your dad is coming in today later; do you have any idea why?

Ruth: No

Karen: Have you told him about you and Harry?

Ruth: No. Miss, please don't say anything

Karen: No don't worry I won't, but is there any chance he might of found out in anyway?

Ruth: I don't think so. I haven't said anything and Jonah wouldn't of

Karen: Right so you don't need to panic then (She sees Ruth's face) Ruth, don't worry it'll be OK

Ruth: I know just thank you for not saying anything (she walks back into the classroom)

(After other scenes, break time) (Harry and Ruth outside the school sat on the steps)

Harry: So your dad is coming in but not about us

Ruth: Yeah

Harry: Well then you've got nothing to worry about then

Ruth: But what if your mum's wrong?

Harry: Trust me, she's hardly ever wrong

Ruth: Really?

Harry: Yeah, especially when it comes to food

Ruth: What?

Harry: Nothing. I love you

Ruth: I love you back (they smile at one another, Harry then sees Marcus walking towards the school)

Harry: Ruth (points in Marcus' direction)

Ruth: Dad

Marcus: Hello Ruth, you alright?

Ruth: Yeah, what you doing here?

Marcus: Nothing for you to worry about, I just need to clarify something

Ruth: And you couldn't do that over the phone?

Marcus: Ruth, I told you it's a clarification it can't be done over the phone (He walks into the school) (Ruth breathes a sigh of relief)

Harry: What did I tell ya?

Ruth: (A little laugh) shut up

(After another scene) (Another scene- In the office, Janeece walks in with Marcus)

Janeece: Mr Kirby is here to see you

Karen: Thank you Janeece (Janeece walks out and shuts the door) Now, what can I do for you Marcus?

Marcus: I just need you to sign this (puts the papers on her desk)

Karen: Oh (she sings them) is that all?

Marcus: Well mainly but now I'm here, I saw about the singing auditions next week I was just wondering whether… I don't know, come and watch them

Karen: Well of course you can

Marcus: Thank you (picks up the papers) Goodbye

(He walks out of the door and the bell rings)

**Well that's it for this chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed it. And I hope you look forward to the next one. Please feel free to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone. Me again. Well let's face it, who else would it be? I really hope you like this next chapter because you've liked the others so far and it proves that you do. Feel free to review. This chapter is the next scene from where we left off. Enjoy! **

(People walking into Spanish)

Lauren: (talking to Sam) so, are you gonna audition for singing next week?

(They sit at a desk)

Sam: You joking aren't you; our Prince can do better than me

(They laugh)

Lauren: Well I'm going to try out

Sam: Your brave aren't you?

(Ruth and Harry walk in)

Ruth: (Turns to face Harry) Will you stop smiling

Harry: I told you I was right

Ruth: There's a difference between being right and being arrogant about it

Harry: Your right (They sit down at a desk) How's your dad by the way?

Ruth: (Quietly) you know what if I didn't love you; you'll be getting a slap around the face

Harry: Well it's lucky you do then (They both laugh)

(Miss Montoya walks in)

Miss Montoya: Right everybody, essays out

Harry: Oh no (he gets it out)

Ruth: Don't tell me you forgot yours (gets hers out)

Harry: No look (he hands the paper to Ruth)

(Ruth retrieves it and reads it)

Ruth: You've done the last half in English!

Harry: Don't you think I'm aware of that, I was doing fine but then my mind went blank

Ruth: Well if you would have told me, I would have helped you, you know that

Harry: Well when I wrote this, you and me weren't on very good terms. No offence

Ruth: Non taken

(Miss Montoya picks the essays up and walks back to her desk)

Miss Montoya: I've got most of them apart from the two who still think 'the dog ate it' is a good excuse. Thank you Finn and Kyle for that (People laugh) Now, everyone turn to page 81 and do the exercises on that page.

(After another scene) (In Chris' classroom, he is marking and Karen knocks on the door and then walks in, then shuts the door)

Chris: (Stops marking) is there a problem?

Karen: Marcus come in to my office today, asked me to sign a clarification and then asked me whether it is okay that he comes to the singing auditions next week

Chris: Why on earth would he do that?

Karen: I have no idea but we'd soon find out

Chris: In a week's time, Karen

Karen: I'm aware of that, but do you know why?

Chris: No. Actually maybe, is there any possible chance he has found out about Ruth and Harry?

Karen: Well that's what I thought at first but don't you think, he would have been a lot angrier than he was?

Chris: Yeah true, I guess we would just have to wait and find out

(After another scene) (PE changing rooms, the girls walk out into the hall)

Tom: Right girls thanks for joining us today. Today we're going to play a game called domes and dishes. Boys vs. Girls in a line please (They do so) One team is domes which is the cone facing the right way up and that's the boys (Hands cones to Finn) and that must mean the girls are the dishes which is the cones facing upside down (Hands cones to Lauren) Can you two spread them all over the hall matching them to your cones (Finn and Lauren walk off doing their task) This would be the ultimate warm up for the young ones. Can you tell me why?

Sam: Is it because there motivated all the time because they have something to do?

Tom: Absolutely Sam, anybody else?

Ruth: Would it happen to be a fast paced game so it really warms up their system and muscles

Tom: Spot on Ruth (as Lauren and Finn are walking back to their places) As Ruth has just said it is a fast paced game because you have to run to match the cones to your team in the time, which would be 2 minutes

Amy: 2 minutes?!

Tom: Yes Amy, 2 minutes. Now everybody get into a space (everyone gets into a space and Tom moves back) (He also holds the stopwatch close to him) In 3, 2, 1 (Blows the whistle) GO! (Starts the stopwatch and everyone does the activity) (Loudness fills the room and laughing) (About 30 seconds in, Amy 'accidentally' knocks Ruth over) (Blows whistle) Whoa, Whoa, Whoa (Bends down over to Ruth) (Everyone stops and surrounding them) Amy! Ruth, are you alright?

Ruth: (Sits up and a bloody nose) I'm fine (Looks towards to Harry with a worried face)

Tom: You're not fine, Sam could you take Ruth to the nurse?

Sam: Yeah sure (Ruth stands up and follows Sam out of the door)

Tom: (To Amy) Cooler now (Amy walks out)

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review**


End file.
